


Finding; Creating

by BoxOnTheNile



Series: Steven Universe AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Steven Universe AU, the noya/tanaka backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi's fusion cause ripples they never expected, and a small gem earns his liberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding; Creating

**Author's Note:**

> Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself. 
> 
> George Bernard Shaw

When the attempt on Green Diamond’s life is made, there is a small Chiastolite and his Carnelian bodyguard in the court. The Carnelian summons his spear and steps in front of the Chiastolite, but both see the fusion Chrysocolla. 

 

“Nishi,” Ryuu starts, “think about this. That was an accident, a fluke. We can't just waltz up to Green Diamond and ask him to… What? Take us into his court? We belong to Red Diamond.”

“Belong,” Nishi echoes, rubbing the gem settled on his sternum. Ryuu's breath catches. Carnelians fall in Quartz caste, while Chiastolites like Noya are barely a step above Pearls: messengers and delivery gems. Nishi really does belong to his Diamond. Ryuu's protecting him is comparable to the care of a pet.

He reaches to comfort the earth-toned gem. “Nishi, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean-”

Nishi waves him off, picking at the red accents of his shirt.“I know, Ryuu. But… What if he doesn't mind? About Unakite?”

Their fusion of Unakite had been an accident the first time. Nishi had never been on a planet with rain and dragged Ryuu out to play in it. A slip, a spin to catch the chiastolite before he fell, and Unakite had sat in the mud, in awe and staring at his four green hands.

“What if he does?” Ryuu counters. “What if he tells Red Diamond? What if they break you for daring to fuse with a quartz?” 

“You're my best friend, Ryuu. My only friend. You know I can't keep doing this. I can't go back to being a toy.”

“We should run,” Ryuu said, “where they won't think to look for us. We could blend in on one of the colonies…”

“Earth,” Nishi said. “I have a message to bring there anyway. If we change our physical forms after that, no one will recognize us. Besides, I was never anything more than my ident numbers, Ryuu, and you're a quartz. No one will question you having a Chiastolite.”

“Earth,” Ryuu repeats. “A new colony, small, little known… okay. Okay, we can do this. I always promised I'd get you out of Red Diamond’s court.

 

 

They flee the tiny urbanized part of the small colony as soon as Nishi’s message is delivered. After that and a lot of coaxing, Ryuu is cradling his friend's gem while his reforms, repeatedly tracing the dark cross shot through the rich brown of the stone. 

The gem glows and rises from his hands.

Nishi’s new form is… wild. It holds none of the professionalism Red Diamond requires of his subjects. The front part of his hair is lighter than the rest, the pants cling to his legs, and the formal tunic has been replaced by a cloth draped over one shoulder and fastening under the opposite arm. 

The Chiastolite smiles. “Ryuu. Ryuu, I want a new name. Not the one Red Diamond gave me. I wanna be Noya.”

“Noya.” Ryuu likes the shape of it in his mouth. “Well, Noya, welcome to your first day as your own gem. And the first thing any gem learns is how to summon a weapon.”

Noya’s eyes light with an innocent joy. “You mean this?” He lowers his hand to his gem as it glows, spins, and throws the object in his palm. The cord wraps around Ryuu's wrist and Noya yanks him forward. He misjudges his strength and Ryuu slams into him sending them both to the ground.

“Not quite like that,” Ryuu laughs as Noya sheepishly untangles the cord from the Carnelian. 

The smile he gets in return is sly. “I think it was pretty good,” and Ryuu almost chokes. Noya has never disagreed with him before. 

Never been allowed to.

He's adjusting to this “freedom” thing remarkably well.

**Author's Note:**

> onewiththestarcult came to my tumblr a few weeks ago screaming about a daisuga su au. I asked to handle Noya and Asahi. 
> 
> Prompt me at onthenilerivah.tumblr.com


End file.
